Monster High (cartoon)
Among the promotional material Mattel produces to bring attention to the Monster High dolls, the most prominent product is the Monster High cartoon series. Released as a mix of many webisodes of a few minutes long and a small amount of TV specials nearing an hour, the cartoon is the primary medium through which new characters and accessories are brought to the audience's attention. The 2D-animated material is produced by W!LDBRAIN and Top Drawn Animation, while the 3D-animated material is produced by Nerd Corps Entertainment. Sound for the entire series is done by Salami Studios. Mattel currently releases a new webisode biweekly via the ''Monster High'' YouTube channel and the video portion of the official Monster High site. Generally, YouTube gets the webisodes uploaded a day before the official site. The three social media accounts put up a notice whenever a new webisode is released and also release information if the series goes on hiatus. Volume 1 Between May 5 and July 30, 2010, Mattel released 15 webisodes featuring the students, teachers and staff of Monster High. This was followed by a 3-month hiatus until October 29, 2010, starting which another 12 webisodes were released until January 20, 2011. The webisodes of Volume 1 are 1:47 minutes long, good for a little less than 1:30 minutes worth of actual webisode. There is almost no continuity between the webisodes and all rely on the "gag-per-webisode" format. The TV special "New Ghoul @ School", which details Frankie Stein's first days at Monster High, functions as an alternative version of the webisodes' story. # Jaundice Brothers # Talon Show # Fear Squad # Substitute Creature # Party Planners # Blue Lagoona # Copy Canine # The Hot Boy # Bad Scare Day # Photo Finish # Cyrano de Ghoulia # Bad Zituation # Clawditions # Freedom Fight # Totally Busted # Freakout Friday # Mad Science Fair # Shock and Awesome # The Good, the Bat and the Fabulous # Rumor Run Wild # Fur Will Fly # Horrorscope # Idol Threat # Hatch Me If You Can # Date of the Dead # A Scare of a Dare # Parent-Creature Conference Volume 2 Volume 2 was released between February 8 and November 17, 2011. It's formula is drastically different from Volume 1's. Instead of webisodes in Volume 1 which last 1:47 minutes, Volume 2's webisodes take 3:32 minutes, almost twice as much. Moreso, the Volume 2 webisodes are heavy on continuity, featuring multiple storylines at once that span multiple webisodes. The TV special "Fright On!" was released during Volume 2's run and has since been suggested to take place between Volume 2 and Volume 3. # Scream Building # Why We Fright # Fear-A-Mid Power # Beast Friends # Varsity Boos # Gloomsday # Falling Spirits # Fatal Error # Screech to the Beach # Witch Trials # Don't Cheer the Reaper # Road to Monster Mashionals # Queen of the Scammed # Frightday the 13th # HooDoo You Like? # Fear Pressure # Fear the Book # Desperate Hours # Miss Infearmation # Hyde and Shriek # Daydream of the Dead # Nefera Again # Back-to-Ghoul # Abominable Impression # Frost Friends # Hyde Your Heart # Ghostly Gossip # Hiss-teria # Phantom of the Opry # The Bermuda Love Triangle # Here Comes Treble # Dueling Personality # Neferamore # Rising From the Dead # Monster Mashionals Part 1 # Monster Mashionals Part 2 Volume 3 Preceded by three promotional webisode releases in October and November, the first of the regular Volume 3 webisodes was released on the Monster High channel and site on December 8, 2011. The end of Volume 3 is not any easier to define; the webisodes of the regular schedule stopped on December 10, 2013, but three final Volume 3 webisodes were released on the "Frights, Camera, Action!" DVD on March 25, 2014. On top of that, the current situation is that six Volume 3 webisodes have only been released on DVD and not in the regular lineup, which they are still expected to do eventually. This means that Volume 3 can be considered to still be ongoing. All the Volume 3 webisodes are 2:31 minutes long, less than the length of Volume 2's webisodes, and mark a return to the "gag-per-webisode" format. There is still a sense of continuity a la Volume 2, but less so. Notably, Volume 3 introduced clip shows, which did help establish a sense of continuity. Nine TV specials belong to Volume 3, but none of them has a distinguishable position relative to the webisodes. Special * Fashion Emergency * Super Fan * Zom-Beach Party * Department of Monster Vehicles * Royal Pest Sitter * Cookie Creeper * Crime Scream Investigation * Games Ghouls Play * Monster-morphoseas Regular # Dodgeskull # Game of DeNile # Uncommon Cold # Ghosts with Dirty Faces # Hickmayleeun # No Place Like Nome # Sibling Rivalry # The Nine Lives of Toralei # Unlife to Live # Abyss Adventure # Unearthed Day # Creepfast Club # Home Ick # Hoodoo That Voodoo That You Do # I Know What You Did Last Fright # Honey, I Shrunk the Ghouls # HooDude VooDoo # Undo the Voodoo # Night of a Thousand Dots # Best Ghoulfriend # Aba-Kiss Me Deadly # Bean Scare, Done That # A Perfect Match # Hiss-toria # The Need for Speed # The Halls Have Eyes # Mauled # Scare-born Infection # Boo Year's Eve # Franken-Styled # Defending Your Lagoona # Freaky Fridate # The Ghoulest Season # Fright Dance # Scare-itage # Tough As Scales # Tree of Unlife # No Ghouls Allowed # I Scream, You Scream # Frankie's Joltin' Juice # Tortoise and The Scare # Fierce Crush # Invasion of the Ghoul Snatchers # Flowers for Slow Moe # Ready, Wheeling and Able # Creature of the Year # Party Undead # Student Disembodied President # Clawbacks # Field of Screams # Angry Ghouls # The Stich-uation # Scarah-Voyant # Inscare-itance # Playing the Boos Volume 4 On November 21, five Volume 4 webisodes were uploaded on YouTube, but they were only viewable to people who had the URL. On November 27, the webisodes showed up in the Monster High account's upload list. At this point, Volume 3 is still ongoing while Volume 4 has alreadly kicked off, which is only slightly different from the way the store-special Volume 3 webisodes were released before Volume 2 had ended. Special * We are Monster High Regular # Eye of the Boo-holder # Who's the Boo Girl? # Boo Ghoul at School # Creature Creepers Adventures part 1: Bat Dialing Disaster # Scream Spirit # Boogey Mansion # Tales from the Script # Monsters of Music # Scareful what you Wish for Other In addition to the storyline webisodes, there have also been two special webisodes released in honor of Monster High's partnership with the Kind Campaign in 2011 and WeStopHate in 2012. * Kind: The Shockumentary * We Stop Hate Category:Cartoon